lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.01 Der Anfang vom Ende
ist die erste Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Kurze Zusammenfassung Die Folge schließt direkt an dem Ende der letzten Episode der dritten Staffel an. Hurley kontaktiert mit seinem Walky Jack, um zu hören, dass alles wie geplant funktioniert hat. Jack rät Hurley schonmal seine Koffer zu packen, worauf der in ausgelassener Freude eine Arschbombe ins Meer macht. Er erzählt dem dabei stehenden Bernard von seinen Millionen auf dem Konto, wie sie ihm nur Pech brachten und er jetzt endlich frei wäre sobald er zurückkommt, da das Geld sicherlich mittlerweile weg ist, weil alle dachten Hurley wäre bei dem Absturz ums Leben gekommen. Plötzlich sehen die beiden Desmond zurückkommen, der gerade mit Sawyers, Jins und Sayids Hilfe sein Boot an den Strand bringt. Hugo bemerkt sofort, dass Charly fehlt. Desmond berichtet allen was mit ihm passiert ist, und über die Botschaft, die Charlie kurz vor seinem Tot auf die Hand schrieb. Sie einigen sich darauf schnellstmöglich Jack und den anderen davon zu berichten, jedoch nicht per Funk, da die Leute auf dem Frachter eventuell zuhören könnten. Am Funkturm sind alle in ausgelassener Freude und bereiten sich auf die Rettung vor. Ben dagegen bittet Danielle schnellstmöglich mit Alex zusammen zu verschwinden, damit "seine" Tochter in Sicherheit kommt. Rousseau sieht das anders und verpasst Ben einen Hieb, damit er Ruhe gibt. Jack und Kate diskutieren über Lockes Verhalten. Jack hat puren Hass auf John und versichert Kate, dass er ihn umlegen wird, wenn er nochmal versucht sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Plötzlich klingelt Naomis Satteliten-Telefon, Minkowski meldet sich wieder und erklärt dass das Signal zu schwach wäre und dass er mit Naomi sprechen will. Jack weicht aus und legt plötzlich auf als er bemerkt, dass die scheinbar tote Naomi verschwunden ist. Danielle und Kate entdecken zwei verschiedene Blutspuren. Kate macht sich alleine auf den Weg, während Jack mit Rousseau und Ben der anderen Spur nachgehen. Als Kate sich mit einer Umarmung von Jack verabschiedet, nimmt sie sich Naomis Telefon aus Jacks Hosentasche, ohne dass er es bemerkt. Nach einer Weile bemerken Jack und Danielle, dass sie der falschen Blut-Spur gefolgt sind, da sie mitten im Dschungel einfach endet. Jack bemerkt auch erst jetzt, dass das Satteliten-Telefon verschwunden ist, worauf Ben ihm berichtet, was Kate damit getan hat. "Wenigstens sie weiß was sie tut" fügt er hinzu. Kate bekommt auf ihrer Suche einen weiteren Anruf von Minkowski, der wieder nach Naomi fragt. Auch Kate blockt diese Frage ab und beendet das Gespräch. Plötzlich wird sie von Naomi angegriffen, die auf einem Baum auf ihre Chance gewartet hat. Sie bedroht Kate mit einem Messer, in dem Glauben Locke hätte im gemeinsamen Interesse der Losties mit dem Messer auf sie geworfen. Kate versichert ihr, dass sie Naomi nie etwas tun wollten, als sie wiedermal von einem Anruf unterbrochen werden. Naomi geht heran und spricht mit George (Minkowski). Sie erzählt dass sie bei einem Unfall verletzt wurde und deswegen verhindert war. Anschließend verstärkt sie, wie von Minkowski gewünscht, das Signal und erliegt darauf an den Folgen ihrer heftig blutenden Rückenverletzung. Shepard in Jacobs Hütte]]Währenddessen sind Hurley, Bernard, Sayid und Sawyer auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel um die anderen zu finden. Hurley verliert die andern und steht plötzlich in seiner Panik vor Jacobs Hütte, in der er Licht brennen sieht. Er wird neugierig und schaut durch das Fenster. Wir sehen eine Lampe auf dem Tisch stehen, doch Jacobs Stuhl ist leer. Plötzlich aber sitzt Christian Shepard in diesem Stuhl und im nächsten Moment erscheint eine Gestalt genau vor Hurleys Augen am Fenster, worauf dieser panisch die Flucht ergreift. Er versucht wegzurennen, doch die alte Hütte scheint ihn zu verfolgen. Er fällt in seiner Panik zu Boden und schließt die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet steht Locke vor ihm. Hugo und John sprechen über Charlies Tod und seine letzte Botschaft. Locke will nicht, dass Charlie umsonst gestorben ist und macht sich mit Hugo auf dem Weg zu dem alten Cockpit, wo Sayid und co. bereits warten. Sayid und Locke beginnen zu streiten. Sayid möchte wissen warum John das U-Boot gesprengt hat, doch bevor dieser etwas dazu sagen kann hören sie ein Rascheln im Dschungel. Es ist Jack und die restlichen Leute, die mit am Funkturm waren. Jack zögert keine Sekunde und schlägt auf Locke ein. Als dieser nach seiner Waffe greifen will, entreißt Jack sie ihm und zielt direkt auf seinen Kopf. "Du wirst nicht auf mich schießen, Jack" sagt John kurz bevor Jack dann doch abdrückt. Die Pistole ist nicht geladen und alle Atmen auf und bringen die beiden anschließend auseinander. Locke erklärt allen, dass er nie etwas tun wollte, was der Gruppe schadet. Er erklärt, dass er zu den Barracken der Anderen wandern will, da es der sicherste Platz auf der Insel wäre. Alle die überleben wollen, können sich ihm anschließen. Jack kann nicht glauben was er hört und erklärt John für verrückt. Doch Hurley stimmt ein, er bemerkt, dass Charlies Botschaft nicht unbeachtet bleiben darf. Auch die am Boden zerstörte Claire teilt diese Ansicht und schließt sich den beiden an. Darauf folgen noch zwei unbekannte Überlebende, Danielle, Alex und Karl und schließlich auch Sawyer. Kate stellt ihn zur Rede, doch er antwortet nur "Ich mache was ich die ganze Zeit gemacht habe, überleben..." Jack steht völlig sprachlos da, während Locke und seine Truppe sich auf den Weg machen. fragt nach Jack]] Später sehen wir Jack alleine und nachdenklich am Cockpit stehen, als Kate dazukommt und ihn fragt ob er auch gerade an Charlie denken muss. Während des Gespräches nehmen die beiden die Geräusche eines Hubschraubers wahr. Sie sehen den Helikopter und einen Fallschirmspringer, der auf der Insel landet. Die beiden eilen sofort dort hin. Der gelandete Mann nimmt sein Helm ab und fragt "Bist du Jack?" Flashforward Die Flashforwards in dieser Episode zentrieren Hurley. Wir sehen Jack, der sich an einem sonnigen Tag in seiner Wohnung einen Drink mixt und dabei im Fernseh eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd der Polizei in den Nachrichten verfolt. Ein roter Sportwagen flieht in Höchsttempo durch eine Stadt vor zahlreichen Streifenwagen. Als der Mann gestellt wird, erkennen wir, dass es Hurley ist. Er schreit während er in Handschellen die ganze Zeit was von "Ich bin einer von den Oceanic 6" s Halluzination auf der Wache]]Auf der Polizeiwache zeigt ihm der Polizist Mike, der auch früher Ana-Lucias Partner war, ein Überwachungsvideo aus einem Geschäft in dem Hurley vor seiner Verfolgunsjagd einkaufen war. Er steht an der Kasse und sieht plötzlich etwas vor sich, worauf er völlig panisch die Flucht aus dem Laden ergreift. Der Beamte möchte unbedingt wissen, was Hurley solche Angst bereitet hat. Als der Polizist Hurley von Ana-Lucia erzählt, behauptet Hugo auf die Nachfrage, dass er sie niemals kennengelernt hat. Hugo wird in dem Zimmer alleine gelassen. Während er sich umsieht hat er wieder eine Halluzination: Hinter der Scheibe vor ihm ist auf einmal Wasser zu sehen und er sieht Charlie darin tauchen und auf sich zuschwimmen. Auf Charlies Hand steht "They need you" und er beginnt auf die Scheibe zu schlagen, bis sie zerbricht. Plötzlich füllt sich der Raum mit dem hineinfließenden Wasser und Hurley schreit panisch nach Hilfe. Als Polizist Mike wieder hereinkommt bemerkt Hugo, dass alles eine Haluzination war und stimmt sofort dankbar ein auf den etwas scherzhaften Vorschlag sofort wieder in seine alte Psychatrie eingewiesen zu werden. Hurley kommt also wieder in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa. Eines Tages bekommt er Besuch von einem gewissen Matthew Abbadon, der sich selbst als gesetzlicher Vertreter von Oceanic Airlines vorstellt und angeblich dafür sorgen will, dass Hugo bessere Bedingungen in der Anstalt bekommt. Hugo wird skeptisch und fragt nach einer Visitenkarte, die der Mann nicht vorweisen kann. Als Hurley darauf das Gespräch beenden will fragt Abbadon plötzlich aus dem nichts "Sind Sie am Leben?". Hurley wird panisch und ruft nach der Krankenschwester, doch der Mann ist bereits verschwunden. versteht die Welt nicht mehr]]Später sitzt Hugo im Aussengelände und malt ein Bild, als er von einem anderen Patient darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, dass er die ganze Zeit angestarrt wird. Als Hugo sieht, wen er meint, traut er seinen Augen nicht. Charlie steht vor ihm und bittet Hugo nicht wieder gleich auszurasten. Hugo berichtet, dass er schon in dem Geschäft, bevor er verhaftet wurde, Charlie gesehen hat und deswegen so ausgerastet ist weil er genau weiß, dass Charlie tot ist. Charlie sagt über sich selbst, dass er zwar tot ist aber trotzdem hier sei und weist Hurley darauf hin, dass Sie ihn brauchen. Hurley will nichts hören, schließt die Augen und zählt bis 5 und plötzlich ist Charlie auch wieder verschwunden. Ein paar Tage später wirft Hurley in der Sporthalle der Klinik ein paar Körbe, als Jack in plötzlich besuchen kommt. Jack sieht wesentlich gepflegter und stabiler aus, als im Flashforward der Episode 3x23 und erzählt, dass er wieder als Arzt arbeitet und von vielen erkannt wird, die Autogramme etc. möchten. Auch erwähnt er, dass er darüber nachdenkt sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen (was bedeuten könnte, dass dieser Flashforward vor dem vorherigen aus Episode 3x22/23 stattfindet). Nach etwas Smalltalk und ein paar Körben als Jack sich wieder auf den Weg machen will, entschuldigt sich Hugo dafür, dass er damals mit Locke mitgegangen ist. Er hätte bei Jack bleiben sollen. Jack winkt ab und macht sich auf den Weg, als Hurley sagt dass "es" alles tun wird, dass sie zurückgehen werden. Jack antwortet, dass er niemals zurück gehen wird. "Sag niemals nie" ruft Hurley hinterher, doch Jack verlässt die Halle. Trivia Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf Bens Bemerkung, als er zu Jack sagt: "Das wird die letzte Chance sein, Jack. Glaub mir, wenn sie Kontakt aufnimmt wird das der Anfang vom Ende sein." Zitate Offene Fragen * Ist Hurleys Geld wirklich verschwunden? * Warum lügt Hurley wegen Ana-Lucia? * Wer ist Matthew Abbadon? - Wer sind "die", nach denen Hurley fragt? * Wer sind die Oceanic 6, was verstecken sie und warum? * Was ist die Bedeutung von Hurleys Visionen, in denen Charlie vorkommt? - Wer sind "die", die laut Charlie Hilfe brauchen? - Wie kann Lewis Charlie sehen? * Wer ist Naomis Schwester? * Warum entschuldigt sich Hurley im FF bei Jack dafür, dass er mit Locke gegangen ist? * Was hat es mit Jacobs Hütte und Christian Shepard auf sich? * Warum hat Kate das Telefon von Jack gestohlen? * Was genau hat Kate alles zu den Leuten auf dem Frachter per Telefon gesagt? * Was ist "es", was alles dafür tun wird Hurley und Jack zurückzubringen? * Warum ist Desmond bei Jack geblieben? Links * Bestätigung des Episodentitels: Promobilder * ABC Medianet Pressemitteilung (14.01.2008): Word Doc/PDF Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4